


Part of the Lovely London Sky

by Jestana



Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [15]
Category: Mary Poppins (Movies)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22756243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jestana/pseuds/Jestana
Summary: At the next fair, Jack joins Jane on the Ferris wheel.
Relationships: Jane Banks/Jack
Series: February Ficlet Challenge 2020 [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620979
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2020





	Part of the Lovely London Sky

**Author's Note:**

> Written for February Ficlet Challenge 2020: Quantum Leap Year, the prompts were 'Mirror verse AU' or 'Ferris wheel'.

"Isn't the view amazing up here?" Jane Banks asked, gazing out over London with delight.

Jack admired the way Jane's eyes shone and the flush the brisk breeze had brought to her cheeks. "Yes, it's beautiful."

"Did you even _look_?" She wondered, glancing at him with an amused smile.

He nodded, not looking away from her. "I _am_ looking."

"Oh! Well..." Blushing, Jane ducked her head. Peering at him through her lashes, she confided, "You're quite handsome yourself, Jack."

Jack grinned with delight of his own, casually stretching his arm along the seat behind her. "Am I now?"

"Yes, especially when you smile like that," Jane replied, scooting closer to him. "It's the same smile I remember from when we were children."

He nodded, cautiously moved his hand to rest on Jane's shoulder. "Your giggle is the same, too. I always loved it."

"Really?" She couldn't stop a giggle at the thought and Jack's smile brightened even further. "Some people think I should grow out of it."

Jack shook his head. "You haven't listened to them before. Why start now?"

"That's a good point." Nodding, Jane tucked herself into Jack's side, pulling his arm around her properly. "There."

He sounded startled. "Jane?"

"Hush, Jack." Smiling as they reached the top of the Ferris wheel, Jane stretched up to kiss Jack.

After a moment of surprise, he responded with a hum of contentment. Jane couldn't stop a giggle, which only made Jack laugh. _The perfect end to a lovely day._


End file.
